1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal light structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pyramidal signal light where the same utilizes a pyramidal shape having oriented arrays of light members therewithin to project light in a unique and visibly distinctive manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signal lights of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a unique signal structure arranged for the entertainment as well as aesthetically appealing impact to individuals. Prior art decorative light structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,299; 4,017,729; 3,462,632; and 4,399,494.
The instant invention overcomes deficiencies of prior art decorative and uniquely configured lamp structure to provide for the pyramidal structure to enhance reflected illumination within the light and project such illumination for ease of viewing and recognition to individuals.